The Devil's Playground
by Super Shadowhenshin
Summary: After a failed experiment Tommy Oliver is transported to a strange world that eerily parallels his own. Tommy will have to forge unlikely bonds with a former enemy while trying to escape evil's wrath. Being nothing but a toy in the Devil's Playground Tommy will face the hardest challenge of his life. Survival.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Without further ado, the sequel to Personality Shift. If you haven't read that story I would suggest doing so. If you have, then enjoy.**

Tommy Oliver's life exploded in a multicolored array swirling lights. It was all very reminiscent of some psychedelic effect used in a 70's music videos.

It might have been cool if he wasn't about to die.

It had started as an attempt to escape the Ranger armor he had been trapped in for the last month. Unfortunately, it certainly seemed as though something in Hayley's plan had backfired rather horribly.

There were a few seconds before the light faded into an impressive darkness where Tommy was over overcome with an all encompassing pain

When Tommy opened his eyes he was met with the crimson spectacle of a setting sun.

Unfortunately, he was still in his armor, but at least he was actually alive.

He just had to figure out what happened.

He sat up and looked around. Large buildings and the smell of smog directed him to the realization he was in some sort of metropolis. It seemed almost reminiscent of Reefside.

Yet the time hardened Ranger could feel that something was wrong. He could sense it. Like the yellow tinted eyes of some spectral beast.

Tommy walked down the empty street. Signs of life were eminent although vaguely obscure.

It seemed to be some sort of ghetto, which was something his dear home of Reefside seemed to lack.

When his eyes met the small laminated poster hanging loosely from the wooden post, Tommy began to fully realize something he should have known all along.

He sure as hell wasn't in Kansas anymore.

On the poster was the unmistakable silhouette of one of the most villainous creatures in all the universe. Next to him was was the blackened shape of his Z-staff and the words. Obey our Galactic Overlord. Report any suspicious activity to the posted Sentries.

"Hey!" A sharp female voice called out, "My friend here is injured!"

For a moment every other though escaped Tommy's head. He dropped his conscious mind and rushed towards the voice.

When he entered the darkly lit ally he became acutely aware of the fact it was empty.

It didn't take long for him to realize what he had gotten himself into.

When club came down Tommy grabbed it from his assailant without a second thought. He then pulled his fist back to deliver a counter-reactive blow.

Unfortunately, the hooded figure had already drawn a gun.

"Give me and my friends five minutes to get out of your way and I won't blow a hole in your chest."

The voice seemed almost familiar to Tommy yet he couldn't quite place it.

"Just wait," Tommy said with his hands raised, "I don't even know what's going on here."

"You can play that game all you want," the woman snapped, "But that doesn't mean it'll work on me."

"I'm serious!" Tommy snapped.

The gun was pressed further against his chest.

"Okay. Okay." The black ranger said. "I'm just passing through, I'm not trying to stop you."

"Stop," another voice said.

Tommy choked as the new figure stepped out of the shadows.

"I don't think he's a Sentry," the new figure said.

Tommy felt as if an invisible spoon reached inside his chest and stirred him up like a glass of Ovaltine.

"Look at his armor," the new figure insisted, "I've never seen a Sentrie use one like it."

Tommy looked down at his morphed form, he had actually forgotten about it entirely. "I-I'm not a Sentry I promise."

The gun didn't move from his chest, but it did release a little. "Who are you?"

"I'm …" Tommy stuttered out. He wasn't comfortable giving out his identity until he had a better grasp on where he was. "Dr.O."

It felt strange to use his teacher nickname as a pseudonym, but he figured it was honest enough.

The cloaked figure scoffed, "Well, Dr.O, what are you doing out past curfew?"

"I-I'm not exactly from around here," Tommy said, "What's going on?"

The figure with the gun laughed, "Don't play dumb, we know damn well there isn't a place left on Earth that isn't under the tyrannical reign of Lord Drakkon."

Lord Drakkon, wasn't exactly the name Tommy expected to hear, but it still sounded bad enough.

* * *

Tommy looked at the two figures standing in the alleyway. One was a person he could just about place, while the other was someone he was trying his hardest to ignore.

"Who gave you that armor?" The girl still standing just beyond the reach of light asked. Despite her face being obscured by the shadows, it was still unmistakable who she was.

"I built it," Tommy snapped, then realized how unbelievable that sounded. "It's powered by a chunk of the meteorite that killed off the dinosaurs."

"Well I don't see a faux coin," the girl with the gun said, "So unless the Sentries have found a new energy source I suppose there might be some merit."

Tommy was rather relieved to hear that. It was always best to win the trust of the person with the loaded gun.

"We have to get back to Blue Bay," the girl in the shadows said. "It's almost time for their nightly patrols."

"I know what you're going to say I want you to know it's stupid," the girl with the gun blurted out.

"He might have some important information," the other girl said, "he's a Ranger for Christ's sake!"

"Freeze!" A harsh voice called from the end of the ally.

It didn't take much imagination to assume they were now in the presence of the Sentries. Tommy turned to the sound of the voice and his eyes met something he wasn't quite sure what to think of.

The three figures were clad in a bulky, militaristic version of the black mastodon ranger's armor.

One of the units pulled his gun and spoke into what Tommy assumed was a built-in communicator.

"We've got two rogues and unidentified ranger in sector six. Requesting permission to fire."

Tommy did the only thing he could think of and summoned a black orb of energy from his freshly drawn saber and splashed it against the trooper's armor.

The two other pseudo rangers drew their guns as swiftly as possible, but the two girls had them beat.

With a flash of bright gunfire, the three of them stepped over the mysterious rangers and fled into the city.

"Who are those guys?" Tommy asked the girl next to him. She kept her hood over her face but Tommy could see the rumors of brown hair poking out of the cloth.

"They're the Sentries."

"Oh," Tommy said, "I take it they're after me then."

"Us too, but they definitely want you more."

The three dashed for their lives as sirens rang out in the empty street. Tommy pumped his arms and ran steadily, though he figured if he wasn't morphed he'd be facing some fatigue right about now.

A roar blared behind the trio and despite Tommy's limited knowledge of this world he still had a sinking feeling.

Two motorcycles quickly caught up with them. The bikes were obnoxiously big with fronts stylized after Dragon Zords heads. Much like the black ranger soldiers, these warriors wore ranger armor. These new Rangers wore a shieldless green armor that brought nothing but distasteful memories to Tommy.

He dodged a stray energy blast from one of the speeding riders and fired an energy orb himself. The orb hit against the green rider and knocked him clean off his motorcycle.

The remaining rider threw a softball sized device towards the trio and turned into the nearest alley.

"Get down!" One of the cloaked females screamed. Almost immediately after the street filled with screams and hellfire.

Her name escaped Tommy's lips as he watched her fly back. Fire danced around her burning hood as she was launched backward.

"Kimberly!"

Time stopped as the fire died. Tommy had hardly felt the heat from under his helmet but dread still poured itself heavily into his stomach.

The two women stood up, and as the woman who had originally pointed the gun pulled back her hood, Tommy realized who she was as well.

"Scorpina?"

The former soldier of Rita Repulsa pointed her gun back at Tommy's head. "How do you know our names?"

Kimberly Hart recovered soon after. It was impossible. And Tommy was utterly stunned.

He couldn't speak.

He couldn't stop staring at his first love.

Kimberly had definitely aged. Stress lines danced with battle scars across her gorgeous face. She looked less like the youthful gymnast he knew a decade ago and more like a warrior princess.

"Are you gonna talk or am I going to shoot you?" Scorpina asked.

"Oh boy," Tommy muttered, "It's a long story."

"Talk," Scorpina said after dragging Tommy into a seemingly abandoned building. "If your story is convincing enough we'll take you with. If not." Scorpina flicked the safety off.


	2. Chapter 2

"You expect me to believe you're a Power Ranger from another dimension?" Scorpina asked in an almost hysterical tone.

The Black Ranger shrugged. He knew it sounded pretty sketchy, more so because had omitted anything personal from the story.

"What about the wormholes?" Kimberly asked.

"What do you mean?" Scorpina barked, "Those are just side effects of Lord Drakkon's abuse of the Morphin Grid.

"What if that's what brought Dr.O to our world."

"We can't trust him," Scorpina repeated, "He could still be a spy."

"Would Lord Drakkon send his own men after a spy?"

"You already know the answer to that one."

Tommy was flattered that Kimberly would fight so hard for him. Especially against someone as stern as Scorpina.

"You know what?" Scorpina grunted and pushed the gun away from Tommy's helmet. "I'll let you trust your gut. But let me tell you this Kimmy. If I even suspect for a second that he's going to pull a fast one I'll shoot you both."

* * *

After half an hour of steady, pressing, silence the three now stood at the least obvious place Tommy could think of.

"So this is your base?" He asked, speaking loud to try to escape the thundering waterfall.

"Sort of!" Kimberly called.

Scorpina moved first. She took a few steps back and leaped upward on her powerful legs. Her body was quickly swallowed by the raging water.

"I know it's pretty scary but you just have to jump," Kimberly said and flashed a smile that sent a chill down Tommy's spine. Much in the same manner as Scorpina Kimberly leaped flawlessly through the waterfall.

Tommy wasn't scared exactly, but he was a little anxious. He had no idea what was waiting for him on the other side.

With one blind jump, Tommy felt the powerful water crash hard against his body.

Then there was nothing.

His feet landed softly onto soils ground. The arrival was so abrupt he actually fell onto his knees.

The large Japanese buildings seemed unreal. The cherry blossoms fell softly before getting caught in the breeze. It looked like something ripped from a movie or one of those anime Ethan watched.

It was all very strange and seemingly staged. He supposed the small posse of ninja with raised blades didn't help much.

"Relax boys," Scorpina said, "he's with us."

"What is this place?" Tommy asked.

"It's sort of a long story," Kimberly said, "Sensei Ninjor will be able to explain better."

"Ninjor?" Tommy asked. He was quite familiar with the Ninjor of his own world. Tommy wasn't sure if this was a good thing just yet.

The duo led Tommy to the largest building in the strange village. Everyone that passed seemed to be clad head to toe in strange leather uniforms. Outside of the building rested a large stone sculpture of a falcon. As Tommy passed he couldn't help but feel as if the opal eyes were tracing his figure.

When they entered the room Tommy was met with mostly empty space. Sitting crossed legged in the center of the room was the familiar blue armored figure.

"Ninjor," Kimberly said softly.

"I know you're there!" Ninjor announced, "Kimberly, Scorpina and… who are you?"

" Dr.O."

"And Doctor O," Ninjor said. "Told you I knew you were here."

"Very impressive," Scorpina mumbled.

"Now what is so important that you had to interrupt my meditation?" Ninjor asked pompously.

"We thought you might be interested in the Ranger that suddenly appeared in Reefside," Scorpina said.

"Well, that is interesting…" Ninjor mumbled, "And now that you mention it I am sensing a rather strange flux in the Grid."

"That would be me," Tommy said. He figured he should feel comforted. This was a world where so much was upside down, but Ninjor was his same old self.

"Ah," Ninjor said, "That would make sense."

"So what is this place?" Tommy asked.

"This is my personal pocket dimensions," Ninjor explained, "and the Aether Ninja Academy."

"Aether Ninja Academy?" Tommy asked. He was familiar with the Wind and Thunder Academies of his home world, but this was new.

"It's something my brother used to run. Unfortunately, Lord Drakkon and his posse of hooligans shot him down."

Tommy nodded. "So what happened, how did everything go to hell?"

Ninjor laughed, "Someone's a little behind on the news. What have you been doing for the last decade, living under a rock?"

"It's a long story," Kimberly explained, "But now that we're in a safe place I suppose I can tell you."

* * *

The MMPR Rangers of this world fought their final battle in the brutal winter of 1995. In this world things had begun quite similarly, the splinter came with the introduction of the Green Power Ranger.

Much to Tommy's disgust, his alternate self hadn't ever turned to the side of good. Instead, he stayed as Rita's lieutenant during her entire campaign. Unfortunately for Rita when the Lord Zedd of this world arrived he did so with less friendly intentions. He managed to convince the Green Ranger to switch allegiances, offering a shiny new suit as compensation.

The Green Ranger agreed and swiftly killed Rita in cold blood. After that, he took over the empire and named himself Lord Drakkon.

Soon after that was the great battle, where what was left of Rita's army joined Lord Zedd as he conquered city after city.

The Rangers fought and the Rangers fell.

Billy was sent to Aquatar by Zordon for reasons unknown as the rest of the Rangers were picked off one by one.

The only reason Kimberly managed to survive was because of Scorpina. The intergalactic warrior was more than a little irked to see her long time master taken out so disrespectfully.

That was why she decided to leave Zedd and join the frail resistance.

Using her limited knowledge of Earth's history she managed to help Kimberly and her stragglers from Angel Grove escape to Aether Ninja's pocket dimension, where they built their hidden civilization.

* * *

"So that's where we are," Kimberly said after her long winded explanation. "Lord Drakkon has sent his Ranger Slayers, or Sentries as they're officially called, to wipe out any stray Rangers and extinguish the revolution."

Tommy just nodded. Her rage for Lord Drakkon flared like an inferno. Her hatred towards the evil Ranger was indefinitely tied to Tommy himself. Lord Drakkon and himself were both two variables of the same equation.

"Boooring!" Ninjor exclaimed, "I've heard that story a million times. Tell me something new."

"I'm a dimension hopping Ranger from a world where the Rangers managed to overthrow the entire United Alliance of Evil," Tommy snarked off.

He wished the others could see his smile as Ninjor whipped around.

"Why didn't you say so?" Ninjor asked.

"Because I know you only take interest in things when you personally decide to," Tommy replied with a shrug.

"Good point," Ninjor said, "Tell me, traveler, what brings you here?"

"I accidentally got shot into this world while trying to get free from my armor. I was hoping for a way back home." He stopped and his eyes locked to Kimberly, "But if there's anything I can go while I'm here I'll be more than willing."

"Hmmm...I don't know much about interdimensional travel, but there is something you might be able to assist us with."

"Yeah?"

"By any chance did you construct your own Morpher?" Ninjor asked.

"Not exactly," Tommy muttered, but as his eyes caught the hopeful glimmer in Kimberly's expression he quickly added, "But I do know a great deal involved."

"You don't think he could help us finish the Thunder Morphers?" Kimberly asked. For a brief moment, Tommy saw her tough facade peel back. He wanted to catch the valley girl by the ankle and beg her to stay.

One sideways glare from Scorpina and Kimberly was knocked back into place.

"Long story short," Ninjor began to explain. "Before Zordon's demise by the hand of Lord Zedd, he gave Kimberly the heart of the Thunder Zords and three damaged Power Morphers. He believed that it would be possible to fashion them into brand new Rangers."

Hearing that Zordon was murdered actually struck a cord in Tommy's chest. Sure, Zordon was just as dead in his dimension but he had been hoping that somehow he survived.

"Wait," Tommy said, "You're Ninjor didn't you make the Power Coins?"

"Yes," the ninja master said with a nod. "Channeling the Thunder Hearts into Power Coins was child's play. The problem is that I don't know squat about Power Morphers. That was Zordon's job."

A faded memory flashed in Tommy's mind. In 2002 he had been held responsible for building and leading a team of Rangers to defeat General Venjix of the former Machine Empire. At that time he had felt a particular responsibility that he hadn't been sure how to interpret it. It was crystal clear now.

Zordon was gone, and somebody needed to take his place.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Tommy had agreed to help and he was starting to doubt himself greatly. He would need Hayley, or someone comparably intelligent. There were too many workarounds, too many limited resources. Tommy would really only have a chance if everything went perfectly, and this was far from that.

In that time Tommy took every chance he had to talk to Kimberly. It provided his only relief from the stress of the Morphers and the anxiety of thinking about home.

It was clear to Tommy that this Kimberly shared the determination of her dimensional counterpart. This resulted in her mind being permanently locked on the completion of the Morphers.

Despite his frustration, he really couldn't blame her. She'd spent the last several years hiding in the shadows. This was her first chance at retaliation. The tables could finally be turned to her favor.

Tommy had also met the ones meant to inherit the technology. Surprisingly Kimberly had no intention of using the Morphers herself. She thought herself too old, ironic as that was.

The three chosen were all former citizens of Angel Grove. After they had been brought to the Aether Academy they were recruited by Ninjor and studied the art of ninjutsu.

The one that had most made the biggest impression on Tommy the was the eldest boy. He was a fiery youth named Fred. He was close to what would be a Highschool senior. Both of his parents died in the escape and Tommy could see the boy's pain convert to a determination.

Next was a younger girl named Maria. She had a very soft demeanor and her attitude was quite shy. Normally one wouldn't feel any sort of danger when in her presence but Tommy was savvy to her near unmatchable ninjutsu.

Lastly was a smart looking kid named Matthew. He seemed reserved, but unlike Maria, he wasn't as shy, he was just incredibly introverted.

The three wouldn't have been Tommy's first pick of the litter, but he trusted Kimberly nonetheless.

Tommy approached Kimberly at the dining hall. She was engrossed in her salad, looking so much like she did in Highschool that Tommy's hands were sweating.

"Hey!" She said smiling, "How are the Morphers?"

"Uh...yeah," Tommy said, "About that…"

"What is it?" She asked with a frown.

 _Shit shit shit…_ Tommy was actually starting to panic.

"Was the… y'know...Command Center destroyed?"

Kimberly's eyes widened. "It's only the most defended place in the whole world! Lord Drakkon knows how important that place is. Even though they can't enter it's under 24/7 surveillance."

"But theoretically could we still get in?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe," Kimberly admitted, "but it would be pointless. Before Zordon could permanently lock him out, Drakkon broke in and trashed the whole place. That was how he managed to damage Zordon enough to permanently shut him down."

"But it would be possible?"

"I don't know," Kimberly said, "Why are you stuck on it?"

"Because it's our only way of finishing the Thunder Morphers," Tommy admitted.

"Oh," Kimberly said as the realization dawned on her. "I'll talk to Scorpina. It won't be easy."

"I know," Tommy said, "But it's the only way."

Kimberly nodded. Tommy knew that she understood, but he could still tell she was hoping an easier solution would come out of the woodwork.

As Tommy expected Scorpina wasn't as thrilled about Tommy's idea.

"Are you stupid?" She hissed at the Black Ranger. "Because I didn't think your mission was to kill us off as quickly as you could."

"Do you trust me?" Tommy asked.

"I was trying to work on it," Scorpina mumbled, "Until you started with all of this."

"I'm sorry all of this happened," Tommy blurted. "I want to do everything I can to make it right."

Tommy saw something flare in Scorpina's eyes. "You make it sound like you're partially responsible."

Tommy took a step back. He hadn't realized his guilt was that obvious. "I'm a Ranger," he shot out in his best bullshit voice, "Stopping bad guys is kinda my job."

Scorpina shrugged but Tommy could clearly see she wasn't going to be swayed so easily.

"Look," Tommy began, "You know as well as I do that Zordon was the galaxy's biggest hoarder. He has to have the tech needed to fix those Morphers."

"I know," Scorpina hissed, "I know that you're right. I just wish you weren't such a pain in the ass."

***1

The six all stood around Ninjor. Kimberly, Scorpina, Tommy, and the three ninja protégées. The Ninja master had just enough energy to transport them outside of the former Command Center. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough energy to bring them back.

That would be all up to them.

"So how do you use the bathroom in that thing?" Fred asked.

Maria slapped him and shot a dirty expression.

"No, I'm serious!" Fred defended himself. "We're gonna be a Rangers too. Shouldn't we know this stuff."

"I don't need to," Tommy replied, "My entire body is stuck in a sort of stasis. I won't even age."

"Then why not stay in suit forever?" Fred asked, "I mean people who _aren't_ already stuck."

"It's too straining on the spirit," Tommy replied. "In fact, I can feel myself getting sluggish as we speak."

In true that wasn't the whole truth. He had felt sluggish ages ago. By now it had progressed into an eternal fatigue. As much as he wanted to put it off he knew he needed to find a way out of the suit before his spirit burnt out completely.

"Ready?" Kimberly asked. The six of them stood in a circle around Ninjor. Everyone nodded and they connected hands.

"Good luck," Ninjor said. "And may the power protect you."

A blinding light surrounded the six warriors and they were all flung towards their destiny.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Graduation has been bogging me down a bit as of late, but I'll try to get back into a regular posting schedule soon enough. Also, bonus points to anyone who knows where the three potential Rangers come from in the PR Universe. (Hint: One of them is from the original movie)**

The sky was dark with crimson twilight. The former Command Center was cracked but not dilapidated. It rested like a tombstone, a testament to a bygone era.

Tommy could see the guards. Several Red Sentries with double bladed staffs, Black Sentries with their familiar rapid fire rifles, and Yellow Sentries with small pistols with blades extending from the bottom.

"Listen up," Scorpina said softly. "This is our one shot. If we screw up, even a little bit, we're all dead. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll charge in," Tommy announced. "You guys can use the distraction to sneak in. Kimberly will be able to get you inside."

"Wait," Kimberly said, "We need you to know what to get from the Command Center."

Tommy chuckled, "This isn't a suicide mission."

"I'll fight with Dr.O," Scorpina announced.

Nobody objected.

Tommy took a deep breath, _it's now or never._

Tommy pushed himself forward and sprinted towards the Command Center. No point trying to sneak around, he would rather save that luxury for Kimberly.

Scorpina followed suit. In a rush of golden light, her familiar armor appeared around her slender form.

Tommy got the first shot in. He raised a small energy pistol and blasted one of the Black Sentries directly in the chest. Tommy knew they looked plenty tough but the mass production of the armor left them helplessly vulnerable to energy attacks.

Both of the Yellow Sentries were cut down gracefully by Scorpina's relentless blade. Tommy was more than thankful she was on his side.

The Red Sentries quickly regained their footing and jumped towards Tommy. If he were, to be honest, he'd say that this was a rather surreal experience. He ducked as the bladed staff shot right over his head and he drew his own golden saber. With one powerful strike, the first Red Sentrie fell.

The other warrior proved much more battle savvy, despite his bulky armor he dodged every strike that Tommy threw his way.

"I don't see why you feel the need to keep fighting," The Red Sentrie said. "Lord Drakkon will crush all adversaries."

Tommy grunted as their blades crashed with a shower of sparks. "Unfortunately for your "Lord" Drakkon, doesn't know what's coming his way." Tommy took the pseudo-Ranger down with a powerful spin kick. Calling out his famous, "Si-heya!"

Scorpina flashed a perplexed look as she stood around the unmorphed Sentries. "That was too easy…"

There was a feral growl as the creature sprang from the shadows. Scorpina just had enough time to block his blow with her curved blade, but his flaming sword managed to actually cut several inches into her weapon.

Tommy stared at the beast with minor disbelief. He knew that he shouldn't be surprised who else would they send but Rita's former right-hand man.

"It's a pleasure to smell you again," Scorpina hissed.

"You have no right to speak to me," Goldar replied. "You traitor."

"I'm the traitor?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Says the beast who serves our master's executor."

"I was loyal to Zedd long before Rita."

"That makes one of us," Scorpina said and kicked the Titian in the chest. The ground below them began to shake and Tommy knew Kimberly had successfully gotten inside. "Time runs short Black Ranger. Go now!"

Several more Sentries poured out of the woodwork, "I can't just leave you like this."

"You have your own destiny to follow," Scorpina said, "and I have mine."

Tommy looked to the Command Center. He knew that Scorpina was right.

As the next wave of Sentries flooded in Tommy ran towards the Command Center.

The large sandstone door was quickly closing, but he managed to get inside.

The lights were long dead, but thankfully Tommy's visor offered a level of night vision.

The Black Ranger couldn't shake the feeling that he was some kind of obscure grave robber. He couldn't tell if he felt like he was intruding on a dead relative of his own past.

He met with Kimberly and the three Ninja. They all stood in the main chamber with their flashes flying around randomly.

"Oh thank god!" Kimberly exclaimed, "I'm glad you're here to help us."

"Yeah…" Tommy said and scanned around the destination. Nothing was left intact, it was like a hundred kids were given baseball bats and told to go wild.

He stared at the shattered energy tube that rested in the middle room and held a great grief in his heart.

This was really it. This was the end of the world.

"So where do you think it is?" Kimberly asked, stumbling around the darkened room.

"That's the thing," Tommy said. He felt around the room for a particular panel. "I don't think it's here."

Kimberly frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Rule one about Zordon: he always had a secret up his sleeve," with two powerful strikes Tommy sliced into the wall and kicked it down. From behind the panel sat a row of stairs.

Kimberly and the trio followed Tommy down into the bowels of the Command Center.

"Where are we going?" Kimberly asked as they descended deeper.

"Zordon had a plan set in place in case the Command Center was compromised. Eventually, we ran into that problem when the Command Center was demolished by a bomb."

"Wait," Kimberly said as things began to come together, "You were a part of Zordon's team? What Ranger were you?"

Tommy tensed up. He hadn't expected that question in the slightest, he knew that he should have, but everything had been going so well…

"I was...uh. We're here!" He exclaimed and pressed his hand against the dead end wall. "Can someone give me their Power Coin."

"Thunder Coin," Fred corrected Tommy and handed him his coin.

"Yeah whatever," The Black Ranger muttered and slid the coin into the slot.

The coin gleamed with white hot heat that flashed the room with brief illumination before causing a great groan. The door opened to reveal a silvery room lit rather elegantly.

"Woah!" Kimberly exclaimed. "What _is_ this place?"

"Welcome to the Power Chamber," Tommy said, "Zordon's home away from home."

In the corner of the room a small cardboard box rested. Inside was a familiar domed head adorn in cobwebs.

"I figured you might be around here somewhere," Tommy muttered and shook the parts onto the floor.

"Is that...Alpha?" Kimberly asked in disbelief.

Alpha's head suddenly flashed to life, "Ay, yi,yi! Alpha Four at your service. Sorry for my current state, I'm a bit mixed up right now!"

"Hey Alpha, are you connected to the Power Chamber's systems?" Tommy asked.

"Of course…. what's your name Ranger?"

"T-Dr.O," Tommy blurted out, feeling embarrassed for almost exposing his name. "I need you to teleport Scorpina here."

"Scorpina?" Alpha 4 exclaimed, "Why would I ever do that?!"

"Scorpina's our friend now," Kimberly said, "And she's outside fighting for her life."

"On it," Alpha said.

In a rush of yellow light, Scorpina materialized in the center of the room. She was battered and bloody, a large gash ran across her chest; resting on one leg and looking beaten to all hell."That buffoon really did a number on me." She spat.

"We need to get you to a biobed," Alpha exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. You're in worse shape than I am." Scorpina said and stood herself up. "So where are we? Secret base number twenty-four?"

"You're not too far off," Kimberly said.

Tommy then got to work on Alpha 4's body. It was surprisingly simple. The entire thing clipped together seamlessly. He could only assume it was because Zordon would be unable to assist in maintenance when it was needed. Tommy fixed the saucer head onto Alpha's body and the robot squeezed his hands together. "Thank you so much Dr.O. What can I do to repay you?"

"Did you by chance happen to help Zordon build the original Power Morphers?"

"Of course," Alpha said pridefully.

"Good," Tommy said and revealed the three Thunder Morphers. "Because we need to get these fixed."

"No problem," Alpha said and took them Tommy's grip. "It shouldn't take more than twenty minutes."

Kimberly looked at the empty tube where Zordon should be and she leaned over to Tommy and whispered, "do you think he knows?"

"It doesn't matter what he knows," Scorpina blurted, "as long as he helps us out."

"Hey, guys…" Fred said with his eyes glued to the small monitor built into the side of the wall, "You might want to see this."

To say that a small army was assembling outside would be to say that WWII was just a petty squabble. Hundreds of Sentries, various monsters, and even putties were stationed outside of the Command Center.

"They can't get in, can they?" Maria asked in a shaking voice.

"No," Kimberly assured her, "Not without a Power Coin."

"Lord Drakkon has a Power Coin," Scorpina reminded everyone.

"Good," Tommy said with his hand clenched. "I've been meaning to settle the score with him."

Time passed like trickling molasses. Tommy watched the large army standing patiently. Logic said the six of them couldn't hide forever, and like a hunter with his rifle pointed right into the rabbit hole all they had to do was wait.

Tommy was getting anxious, and not in the "my crush is sitting right next to me" kind of way. This was starting to look like the biggest mess he's ever been in. Though he really should have expected that considering the fact he was in a parallel world where he was still an evil Ranger.

After a grueling twenty minutes, Alpha 4 waddled in with the three Thunder Morphers. They really didn't look different from their original counterparts, but Tommy hadn't expected them to.

Tommy turned to the three teens and held out the three Morphers. "Before I can safely entrust you with this power I need you all to know something…" Tommy took a deep breath. "Being a Power Ranger isn't some game, it isn't something you take lightly. Not even for a second. Every single you move from here on out is for keeps. We're hopelessly outnumbered a thousand to one. Be willing to die."

"Dr.O!" Kimberly snapped.

"No," he said stiffly, "Somebody has to tell them. You guys weren't as lucky."

The Black Ranger could see the disgust on Kimberly's ace but she remained silent. Ironically Scorpina had an amused smile on her face.

"Are you willing to die?" Tommy asked the teens. " Even if it leads to nothing? Even if you don't really make a difference?"

"Yes," Fred said first, "Those bastards enslaved the entire planet. I've got nothing to lose."

As he stepped up the other two followed. Tommy smiled from under his helmet. He could see the determination on their faces. He knew that he could trust them completely.

"Okay," Tommy said and handed them their Morphers. "Welcome to the legacy, and may the power protect you."


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy felt his insides lurk with every movement of his suit. He was getting weaker every second. Still, he knew that he needed to keep his composure. The fledgling Rangers looked to him like a mentor, and their performance was in his hands.

"Aye, yi,yi,yi!" Alpha 4 exclaimed. "We don't have enough power in reserve to transport you to the Aether Academy."

Tommy cursed under his breath. He had been hoping for at least one easy way out.

But it seemed as if this world was void of any sort of hope.

Well...that wasn't quite true; Tommy decided as he gazed at the three youths. There was hope somewhere at least.

"Get us as far as you can," He said to Alpha 4. "We'll get to that portal."

"Right," The Android said and moved to the controls.

Kimberly let out a sigh. He could see the stress lines forming across her face and the heavy dark bags under her eyes.

He resisted the urge to hold her close.

He resisted the urge to run his hands through her hair and whisper everything he'd wanted to tell her in the last decade.

He resisted to cry out like a man letting go of his last breath.

"Okay," Alpha said. "It isn't far, but you guys should be able to escape most of the goons and get a head start."

"Thank you Alpha," Kimberly said, "For everything."

"Don't mention it," Alpha replied. "It's what Zordon would have wanted…"

"We'll revenge him," Tommy said in a stern voice.

"Don't," Alpha said in a sort of charged voice. "Revenge is for the dead. Zordon isn't dead. He lives on in all of you. He lives in hope, and as long as you have hope he'll never truly die."

Tommy smiled from under his helmet. Sure, it was cheesy, but sometimes it's the cheesy stuff that hits the hardest.

There was only silence as the five of them were enveloped in the bright light.

* * *

Tommy hit the ground hard, falling to his knees under the pressure of the impact. Once the disorientation faded he realized he was somewhere right outside of Reefside.

It wasn't perfect but it was close enough.

"It seems like Alpha had a little more juice then he thought," Kimberly said and brushed some dust off her hands. "He didn't think we'd even make it out of the city."

"Or maybe you got a little boost," A grumbly voice said from behind the Rangers.

Tommy felt an ice fill his midsection. He remembered that voice well enough.

Rito Repulsa stood with a posse of Tenga soldiers.

"So you're working with the man that killed our sister huh?" Tommy asked and drew his saber. "Good one."

"My father knows who to form alliances with," Rito replied, "And with Lord Zedd and his Ranger buddy causing a rift in the United Alliance of Evil it's only a matter of time before a civil war breaks out. We'd like to be on the right side."

"Too bad both sides are wrong," Fred said and stood next to Tommy. "Besides, United Alliance of Evil is a pretty stupid name anyway."

"And who are you?" Rito asked. "Besides a decent meal for my Tenga."

Fred was joined by Maria and Mathew who all drew their Thunder Morphers. "We're the next generation of Power Rangers."

"Once you've seen one you've seen 'em all," Rito said with a fake yawn. "Let's just get this over with. My shows come on in an hour."

"It's Morphin' Time!" They yelled in unison.

"Power of the Lion!" Fred yelled as a green light enveloped him.

"Power of the Unicorn!" Mathew yelled as a blue light enveloped him.

"Power of the Dragon!" Maria yelled as a red light enveloped her.

In one grand display of light and energy, the newest Rangers were born.

The three suits were composed of their primary color with a white shirt on their torso and a helmet that resembled the mythical beast they drew their power from.

"Wait!" Fred said as he grabbed hold of his armor, "Why am I the Green Ranger?"

"Sorry," Tommy said with a shrug. "The Dragon spirit called for Maria."

"She's the youngest one here!" He protested, "And she gets to wear red?"

"Worry about it later," Mathew said and drew his nunchucks. "We're kinda surrounded."

The first Tenga jumped at the group but the Blue Ranger managed to kick it away.

The Green Ranger charged into battle with his staff flying through the air. Sparks flew upon impact as his lightning fast moves pummeled them. "This power is amazing!" He exclaimed.

"Enjoy it while you can," Rito said and moved through the crowd. "Because you won't be living much longer." He swung his sword down but the Red Ranger parried with his twin blades.

Tommy fought alongside Kimberly against several relentless Tenga. Each swing caused a roaring pain in his arms, but he didn't allow himself to show weakness.

"I've never seen these guys before," Kimberly said.

"That's because Lord Drakkon took over before Rita's dad could come into the picture," Tommy explained.

"Rita has a dad?" Kimberly asked.

"And a brother," Scorpina added, "Though, as you can probably tell, Rito over there got all the looks."

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that!" Rito roared and pushed the Red Ranger out of the way to charge towards the trio of older warriors.

"Why not?" Kimberly asked, "That old witch got what was coming to her."

Scorpina shot Kimberly a dirty look, though she moved in to protect her from Rito's blade.

"I've always had a bone to pick with you," Scorpina hissed. "Remember Revlon VI of the Sasori System?"

"What about it?" Rito asked. "That was a planet of weaklings."

"Why did you kill everyone?"

"Kill everyone?" Rito asked with a chuckle. "The people of that system were too valuable to kill off. They're a novelty! I sold them off and bought this hat with the money." He said and tapped on his hat.

"You bastard!" Scorpina howled and rushed with her curved blade raised. The first few attacks went through but eventually, her injuries caught up to her and she winced in pain.

Rito grabbed by the hair and pulled her close. "You're quite the interesting one. I might just keep you as a prize."

"Forget it," Tommy said and threw an orb of energy at Rito. The energy splashed against him and freed Scorpina from his grip.

"You guys are getting annoying," Rito said with his sword raised. But a shot of energy exploded from his back. He turned in frustration to see the Red Ranger waiting for him.

"Did you forget about me?" She asked.

"I was trying to," Rito remarked and swung his sword at her. Though moments before impact she disappeared into a wisp and reappeared to flank his side. She was then joined by the Green and Blue Thunder Rangers.

"Thought you could have all the fun without us?" The Green Ranger asked with his bo-staff ready.

"Yeah," The Blue Ranger said. "If you're gonna take on a big baddie we gotta do it as a team."

"You think that ganging up on me is going to make a difference?" Rito asked.

"You know what?" Red asked the other Rangers. "Why don't we show this guy the Power of Thunder."

The three Rangers powered up their individual weapons and unleashed a powerful blast that impacted Rito head on. Sparks erupted from his skeletal frame and he howled as he was enveloped in flames.

"You think this is impressive?" Rito asked as he continued to combust. "I'm small cheese compared to the other guys." Then he exploded into dust.

"That's a shame," Scorpina said and kicked the pile of ashes into the air. "I'd have loved to finish him myself."

The three Rangers demorphed and appeared to be in good spirit. Tommy had to admit the sight had given him a bit more energy as well. He felt both pride in his new team and satisfaction in getting to see that creep finally get blown to bits.

If Tommy could he would have lifted his helmet and spit into Rito's ashes.

"That was really good," Tommy said as the group headed towards the portal.

"Yeah?" Maria asked with sparkling eyes.

Tommy just nodded. It felt good to get a victory under his belt. A lot had gone wrong in this world as seeing a tiny bit of good was an overwhelming experience.

As they approached the portal Tommy was feeling hopeful. Rito was dead, the resistance had the Power Chamber and three brand new Rangers. He didn't think anything could change that.

Until he finally stepped through the portal and found the world on fire.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay with his chapter. I actually had to completely rewrite it because I wasn't satisfied with the draft I had written last month.**


	6. Chapter 6

Death littered the only safe haven in existence. Ninja bodies scattered, their young faces lit with bright fear left from their final moments.

Tommy could feel his blood boiling he knew who did this; he could feel the sinister energy floating through the pocket dimension.

"Oh my God…" Maria said, her face was livid with terror as she stared at the corpses.

"This is war," Tommy said coldly, "I figured you'd be used to it by now."

"E-everything I've worked for..." Kimberly mumbled, "Who did this?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Scorpina said. "His filth reeks all around us."

"Fancy catching you here," the animalistic voice growled.

The six turned to see Goldar standing among ten Ranger Sentries.

"Why attack us now?" Kimberly asked.

"Lord Drakkon has gone missing," Goldar growled. "And it's my time to reclaim myself as Lord Zed's true general."

Tommy gripped his saber as he surveyed the damage once more. The burning buildings, the fallen warriors…

"I thought you might want this," Goldar said and rolled Ninjor's empty helmet across the ground. "He barely put up a fight."

That was it. With a war cry, Tommy rushed full speed towards Goldar. Someone needed to end this madness.

"Lord Zedd will definitely promote me if I present him with your head as well," Goldar said and armed his sword.

Tommy was struck with a wave of fatigue as Goldar swung with his golden blade. Fire and sparks danced across Tommy's armor. He fell to his knees as pain danced around his body.

Goldar laughed and swung down once more though Tommy managed to block the attack with his saber.

The three teens snapped into action. They each armed their Thunder Morphers and called.

"Power of the Dragon!"

"Power of the Lion!"

"Power of the Pegasus!"

The three Rangers rushed towards the legion of Sentries. Maria had become the Red Dragon Ranger and she swung her twin Dragon Blades flawlessly. Fred became the Green Lion Ranger and used his Bo Staff to fend off the three yellow Sentries. Matthew became the Blue Pegasus Ranger and used two nunchucks in his fast-paced endeavor against the Black Sentries.

Despite their best efforts the Rangers didn't make it to Tommy in time. Two Red Sentries lifted him up against his will. Suit fatigue was its strongest yet and Tommy felt as if he could lose consciousness any moment.

"I've been thinking hard about how to handle you," Goldar said with a grin. "And thankfully Lord Zedd had just the toy." Goldar reached towards his hip and drew the golden, gem-encrusted blade.

"The Sword of Light?" Tommy asked in disbelief.

"That's right," Goldar said with a gleeful expression.

Tommy braced himself for what would come next. Goldar swung the blade and it sunk right into Tommy's torso. It didn't cut his person but instead his spirit. It reached right through his aura and severed his connection to the Dino Gem.

It definitely would have been less painful just to stab him.

Tommy cried out in agony as his body burned with black light.

For the first time in months, he was free. Unfortunately, Goldar held the Black Dino Gem which had been severed into three separate pieces.

"I can't believe it!" Kimberly exclaimed as she met Tommy's eyes. Her face was painted with shock and confusion.

Shame filled the former Ranger's chest. He could see Kimberly's broken heart.

When the Sentries pulled Tommy towards the portal he didn't fight it.

There wasn't a point anymore.

* * *

Kira awoke with a dazed feeling that buzzed around her skull like an angry bee. She looked around and saw the ruined cityscape.

It didn't take a genius to figure out where she was.

She looked up at the rose-tinted sky. Despite the sun being in the middle of the sky it only managed a red burn, like a dying candle.

Kira only recognized half of the buildings. This was very clearly Reefside, but it was as if the last decade of architectural development had come to an abrupt halt.

She shivered as she passed the skeleton of several cars. Some even had skeletons of their own inside.

This was all too unreal. It was like some manifestation of nightmares she didn't even know that she had. She caught frightened people watching her from behind their closed blinds, sitting in their powerless concrete huts.

This is the world that Lord Drakkon ruled. This was his personal playground.

Kira couldn't help but feel angry. Angry that she had fallen for Lord Drakkon's trap, angry she had abandoned her team, angry she couldn't do more.

"I don't know who you are," a voice called from the end of the alley. Kira turned to see a gorgeous brunette dressed in a makeshift uniform with a large rifle slung over her shoulder. "But if you don't want the Sentries to catch you I suggest you come with me."

Kira didn't know who the Sentries were, but by relating what Lord Drakkon had said moments before tossing her into the portal she didn't exactly want to meet them.

With no other real option available to her Kira approached the woman.

 **Next: Witness what the world does in the absence of Tommy Oliver in Old Friends, New Threats. Then, the story of the Lord Drakkon's twisted dimension continues in The Rescue.**


End file.
